


超级蔬菜工厂（四）

by kkshopcc



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkshopcc/pseuds/kkshopcc





	超级蔬菜工厂（四）

老巴抽着烟眉头紧皱，他手边的烟灰缸里烟蒂早就冒出了头。他想不明白，贝吉塔那个家伙到底看上了卡卡罗特哪一点。他更想不明白，平日里对omega一点兴趣都没有的卡卡罗特现在竟然买了一堆衣服，还跟着时下的潮流开始打扮起自己来了。还别说，就卡卡罗特那一身肌肉穿什么都好看，西装的版型包裹在他身上，那精神的样子一定会让路上的B和O忍不住多看他两眼。  
“天天看你买也不见你穿出去，你当种地的钱这么好挣吗？”老巴掐灭了手里仅剩一截儿的烟慢悠悠地走到卡卡罗特身边，“差不多得了你。”  
“你天天唠唠叨叨的有完没完。”卡卡罗特有点不高兴地嘟囔道，“你要是担心这担心那的干脆就当不知道我们的事不就好了。你看看你，我现在要干正经事，你一天到晚都在想什么呢。”  
“要是干正经事的话你买这堆花里胡哨的内裤是要穿给谁看啊你！”  
卡卡罗特狐疑地看着自己的老爹，“你是不是听到什么事了？”  
老巴不是听到了什么，而是老弗那个老奸巨猾的家伙突然在自己面前提起了贝吉塔，神色看起来还意味深长的。老巴不知道那天卡卡罗特送老贝回去发生了什么，从时间上看应该也没发生什么，怎么就让老弗抓住了把柄。“没有。”老巴回答的很干脆。  
“哦……”  
“你小心点老弗吧，那家伙本来说待几天就走的，昨天他突然说他要在这儿待上一阵。他比老贝难对付多了，他要是想什么歪主意你未必能发现的了。拉蒂兹的智商没戏，你可别把自己好不容易鼓捣下来的成果全都被他套了去。”  
“我感觉得到，老弗说的每一句话可能都带着陷阱……”卡卡罗特说着他的手机响了起来，备注是一棵菜花的人在电话的另一端正在等待他的回答。  
“胆子大了啊你，竟然这么半天才接我电话。”贝吉塔躺在泳池边的躺椅上晒着太阳，他刚谈成了一单大生意，现在心情好得很。  
“抱歉抱歉，我手里有点事没忙完，下次一定随叫随到~”  
卡卡罗特那讨好的样子看得老巴着实无奈，老弗如果把卡卡罗特当回事儿的话无外乎就两种结果。一是让卡卡罗特归顺到他的旗下，不然就是撺掇他和贝吉塔成事……老巴又掐灭了一根烟，他怎么想怎么都觉得结局会变成第二种。老弗才不会想不开去惹贝吉塔，可是他老巴自己可想象不出和这个鬼精的omega成为一家人是怎样的画面。他们全家岂不是都要被他牵着鼻子走？！

贝吉塔打开手机的摄像头，他摘下墨镜看着小屏幕里一脸蠢相的alpha噗嗤笑了出来，“你这是什么穿着，大背心套着西服是谁教你这么穿的？”  
“我就是试试尺寸还没来得及换里面的衣服啦……”卡卡罗特说话的语气还带了点儿委屈，“我还觉得我打扮好了挺好看的。”  
贝吉塔拿起手边的青柠汽水调笑他道：“那我怎么没看见过，你想穿成这样见谁去？”  
卡卡罗特一听这话有点慌，他赶忙解释道：“不是不是，我有个论文被一个很有名的期刊收录了，因为这事我的学校特地叫我去参加一个庆功会。”  
“什么期刊？”贝吉塔这时来了兴趣，虽然学术这方面他这些年来有点忽视了，但是知名期刊的分量他还是很清楚的。  
“《自然》。我不是一直在做农作物的研究嘛，然后我发现了一些不太好吃的蔬菜如果和某些花的基因进行转合会产生新的结构，而这些结构有的竟与昆虫翅膀的组成部分相类似。这样将这种新品种与传统农作物种在一起可以辅助彼此提升各自产量，而新品种的特殊构造能反射更多光能，亦能辅助防止虫害。我做的实验初步证实了这些，不过我没想到竟然还能得到这样的认同。”卡卡罗特挠着自己的脑袋傻乎乎地在屏幕前笑着，这边贝吉塔的脸却开始变红变烫……“贝吉塔你有在听吗？”  
“我在听啊笨蛋。”贝吉塔把手机放在小桌上站起身来命令他道，“带着你的衣服来找我，这种重要的场合你可别丢人现眼去。”  
“丢人……”卡卡罗特眨了眨眼睛一时没有反应过来，三秒后他抓着手机开心地大喊道，“贝吉塔我是不会给你丢人的！你在哪儿，我现在就带着衣服去找你~”  
贝吉塔留下一丝狡黠的笑容挂断了与卡卡罗特的通话，他将自己在市区住处的地址发了过去，在时间的后方加了一个可爱的小桃心，这种明目张胆的邀请再看不懂那可真是傻到家了。  
从酒店套房刚一出来的贝吉塔就遇到了好几个年轻气盛的alpha，见多识广的贝吉塔自然知道这些家伙准是闻到了自己的味道特地守在这里。要不是老贝安排在贝吉塔周围的这些个受过专业训练的保镖，贝吉塔这时怕不是早就被围得寸步难行。这些个不自量力的alpha有意无意都在对自己释放荷尔蒙，只可惜哪一个都比不上那个把自己搞得神魂颠倒的“愚笨”农夫。  
那巴护送贝吉塔回到他的住处，看着电梯的数字变成那唯一的数值后方才离开。回到家里的贝吉塔在浴室里照着镜子看着自己，自己最近真是变得奇怪了。以往那些烦人的alpha看着他的时候他都是自心底产生不屑，加上老爹配给自己的保镖们绝佳的保护，他从来不曾把那些家伙放在眼里。然而今天他不再像以往那样泰然自若，他厌恶那些家伙不自量力觊觎自己。“真是……”贝吉塔自嘲一声随而把自己脱得一干二净，披上丝质的浴袍慵懒地坐在沙发上。就算是真的又有何妨，他自己难道还要掩藏对一个alpha的好感吗？“我才没这么矫情。”  
卡卡罗特把自己收拾得干干净净，他带着整理好的衣服满心期待地站在贝吉塔这处高级住所的大门外，保安例行登记，在得到户主的准许后方才放卡卡罗特进去。卡卡罗特感叹这住宅的豪华，他可想象不出来人还能住在这样的地方。当电梯门打开之后，贝吉塔就这么站在他的面前。“还愣着干什么，进来吧。”  
卡卡罗特愣愣地跟着贝吉塔进到他的家，看着屋子里简约又高级的装饰，这和卡卡罗特一开始想象的并无二致。“你的房子真好看啊……”  
“你喜欢这样？”  
“哈哈，说不上什么喜欢不喜欢的。我住的地方你也看到了，我就是有个地方住就可以了，装修什么的我可不在行，不过你的房子真的很好看啊，就和你的人一样。”  
贝吉塔挑眉轻笑一声，这家伙真是有趣得很。“傻里傻气的。你带着的这些都是你新买的衣服吗？”  
卡卡罗特不住地点头，“我特地去研究了一下，我觉得这些都挺适合我的。不过要是正式的场合是不是还是西服会好一些啊，我平时都不怎么穿那种东西，就随便挑了挑。”  
“那你现在就换上我看看~”  
卡卡罗特抱起箱子四处张望，他言语里带着喜悦问道：“我去哪儿换？”  
“就这儿啊。”  
“啊？”卡卡罗特再次确认了一下，这是客厅，灯光明亮，贝吉塔就坐在他面前的沙发上满脸期待地看着自己……卡卡罗特咽了一下口水，他有点不好意思地说道：“要……要不我还是找个地方换吧。那扇门后面就不错……”  
“赶紧脱了，又不是没看过。”贝吉塔仰靠在沙发背上，他抬起胳膊用手托住自己的下巴，借着手掌的宽度掩盖住他嘴角的笑意，他很是期待。  
卡卡罗特一颗一颗慢慢悠悠地解开自己上衣的扣子。暖黄色的灯光打在卡卡罗特的肌肉上，反射出年轻健康的绝美肉体。腹肌各个紧实有力，延向胯间的人鱼线透露着色情的味道。卡卡罗特现在脱得只剩下一条内裤，朴素到有点土的四角裤却有点意外情趣。贝吉塔直接上手翻看卡卡罗特的行李箱，里面的内裤样式让贝吉塔的心里又开始痒痒了。他拿出一条纯白色的棉质三角裤，贝吉塔看着这内裤的设计心里别提多高兴了。他的愚笨农夫穿这个一定好看。贝吉塔把内裤塞到卡卡罗特手里说道：“换完了叫我转身~”  
见贝吉塔背过身去，卡卡罗特急忙将这条三角裤换到了身上。这下全身上下的肌肉贝吉塔一览无余，而唯一的那块遮羞布却完美将卡卡罗特胯间的符号勾勒出来。粗大的茎身，圆润的龟头，硕大的睾丸被内裤裹得严严实实，让人看上去好不兴奋。贝吉塔腿间已经开始泛滥了，他忍不住站起来走向双颊通红的卡卡罗特。“你怎么这么会长……”贝吉塔靠在卡卡罗特怀里用手揉搓着对方的裆部深处，“手感真不错~”贝吉塔隔着布料在卡卡罗特茎身的顶端微微使力，足量的实心感反弹回来的触感让这个心里已经瘙痒难耐的omega快要控制不住了。  
卡卡罗特非常直球地红了脸，他搂着这身上若隐若现的omega眼睛都要直了。“我……我还……我还要……还要再去换……去换吗？”  
“当然得去！”贝吉塔站起来捡起箱子里的西装就扔在卡卡罗特身上。卡卡罗特紧张地将西装匆匆穿好，即便他买的是大路货色但是身体架子足够好所以依然赏心悦目。贝吉塔打量着卡卡罗特的全身，他摸住卡卡罗特的胯部，顺着腰身够到肩膀，果然还是需要定制一套才显得他更好看。贝吉塔看着这个傻乎乎的alpha的裆部已经顶起来一大块，调皮地又戳了那里一下。“这件你收起来吧，我叫人给你做几套。剩下的衣服你接着换给我看。”  
卡卡罗特接下来显然是放开了，他拿起箱子里的衣服很自然的就在贝吉塔面前换起装来。不论是T恤、连帽衫、衬衣、针织衫，还是短裤、工装裤、运动裤，卡卡罗特穿上都非常好看，但那并不是因为衣服有多出彩，完完全全仰仗于那层布料下的完美肉体。贝吉塔在这期间目光一直没离开过卡卡罗特的胯下，他体内的躁动在不断呐喊，需要他马上去将那根东西“没入”体内。  
“贝吉塔……”卡卡罗特脱下上衣穿着一条白色棉麻长裤蹲下身来，栖在贝吉塔面前。他看着这个面带潮色的omega早就按捺不住了，“你的袍子已经湿透了……”  
贝吉塔垂下双眸看着自己下摆处那一片深色的水渍轻笑道：“还真是……都怪你。”  
卡卡罗特坏笑一下一把抱起他的心头肉，“我该往哪个房间走？”  
“右转第二间~”贝吉塔勾住卡卡罗特的脖子在他耳边低语道，“可我还想再摸摸。”  
“让你摸个够~”卡卡罗特用力亲了一口贝吉塔的侧脸将这美味的omega放到了柔软的大床上。Alpha自觉地脱掉自己的长裤，又顺着紧实的腿部肌肉褪下了那条棉质内裤。他侧身躺在omega的身边，在重力的作用下，大号的茎身拍在了白色丝绒床单上。贝吉塔凑过来躺在卡卡罗特的胳膊上，他的右手此时揉捏着那极具分量的两颗“球”，左手不断地抚摸那粗壮的茎身，身下的爱液一刻不停地浸出在股间。卡卡罗特解开贝吉塔腰间的带子，他温柔地褪去omega身上唯一的遮蔽物，看着他雪白又光滑的身体直接亲吻起对方。Omega发出舒服的呻吟，他张开双腿让alpha的手自由探进自己的双腿之间，任他的手指抠挖自己的穴道，发出淫靡的水声。卡卡罗特感觉得到是时候要换“东西”了，他将高挺的茎身缓缓探入贝吉塔的穴口，开始猛烈抽插。Alpha茎身上凸起的青筋大力摩擦omega娇嫩的穴口，而粗大的龟头则在穴口内寻觅喷射的着点，有意无意顶到贝吉塔生殖腔的入口处。  
“啊……啊……”omega趴床上任身后的人不断在他身体内输送着。而贝吉特那本就比一般人要稍大的乳晕此时颜色又深了一些。卡卡罗特上次就注意到这里了，只不过他一直没有找到机会。  
“贝吉塔，你的胸真好看。”卡卡罗特说着便咬上了贝吉塔的乳头，略带粗暴地啃噬着。  
“唔……说这种……这种话时一点都不害臊……”  
卡卡罗特抬起头来吻了一口贝吉塔的嘴呆呆地说道：“都这样了还害臊什么？”  
“你这个时候怎么这么讨厌！”贝吉塔红着脸不满地锤了卡卡罗特的胸口一拳，“唔……你……你今天……你今天怎么又大了……”在自己身上匍匐的alpha和上次在小屋偷情的时候相比明显凶猛了很多，这让贝吉塔的身体有点不太适应，可是太爽了，他不想叫停。  
“我也……我也不知道啊……”卡卡罗特相当认真地埋入身下omega的体内，他的眼神就留在贝吉塔的身上，看得贝吉塔很是不好意思。  
“你……你干什么……干什么一直盯着我看……”  
“因为你好看……”卡卡罗特停下来把贝吉塔抱在怀里，“我觉得我可能不只是喜欢你哎……”  
“又说什么笨蛋话呢你……”贝吉塔捧起他的脑袋亲吻上去，这家伙再说下去自己怕不是要早早缴械投降了。

 

次日一早贝吉塔醒过来发现身后的alpha还抱着自己，他转过身来往对方的身上又靠了靠，卡卡罗特下意识地把他搂得更紧了。贝吉塔抬眼看了一下时间，给他做饭和打扫卫生的玛利亚姐妹马上就要到了。“醒醒卡卡罗特。”  
“嗯……现在什么时间了？”卡卡罗特揉了下眼睛看到了放在床头的闹钟，随后相当自然地亲了一口怀里的omega带着对方一起坐起来。“你家里有什么东西吗，我给你做点吃的。”卡卡罗特言语里带着困意，他迷迷瞪瞪地穿上昨天扔在角落里的四角裤就准备往厨房去。  
“我每日的饭食都有人替我做好，我昨天已经告诉她们了，你先去把自己洗干净，再过一小时给你量尺的人就要过来了。”  
“啥？”卡卡罗特有点没反应过来，“你……你……你是说有其他人知道……我……我在你这里？”  
看着卡卡罗特那惊讶又惊喜的表情贝吉塔挑眉笑道：“她们从我小时候就照顾我，不会多嘴告诉我那个神经老爹。”  
“嗯，那我是要干净一点。”卡卡罗特说着就跑到浴室里，然而贝吉塔家里的东西过于高级，淋浴设备怎么使用贝吉塔还教了他好半天。  
“你今天有什么安排吗？”贝吉塔站在洗手盆前看着手机里的信息问着卡卡罗特。  
“下午我回去取一点样本送到实验室去，然后就等着过几天的会议了。我之前做的研究搞不好会一一作出成果来。”  
“听起来还不赖嘛~”这时玛利亚姐妹的来访动态已经在接入微机的电子镜子上显示出来，贝吉塔往他平时很少涉足的厨房走去，玛利亚姐妹三人今天拿来的东西看上去有点奇怪。  
“我以前吃的好像没有这些东西吧？”贝吉塔拿起她们准备好的温水喝了一口。  
玛利亚大姐慈祥地对着她可爱的小少爷解释道：“您忘了昨天给我发信息说要做两人份的，这是给alpha吃的，您当然不会吃。”  
贝吉塔停下手里喝水的动作，他看了一眼玛利亚三姐妹不好意思地小声嘟囔道：“你们怎么知道是个alpha？”  
“哎呀我们都这个年纪了一猜就猜到了。”  
“那老头子不会发现吗？”  
“他才不会，塔布尔都快要结婚了你爸他不还以为他没人要吗。”  
“好像也是……”贝吉塔刚放下水杯卡卡罗特的脑袋就从后面探了出来。  
“贝吉塔你的电话响了好几声了。哎，她们……”卡卡罗特发现玛利亚姐妹后迅速跑开了。玛利亚姐妹被这个alpha呆头呆脑的样子逗笑了，她们悄悄和贝吉塔说了几句后贝吉塔哼了一声不再搭理她们，被看破了心事的感觉真是让人有些难堪。  
照顾贝吉塔多年的玛利亚姐妹非常懂得自己现身的时机，在贝吉塔和卡卡罗特吃饭的时间里她们将“凌乱”的房间收拾得干干净净，卡卡罗特基本上没有再和她们打上照面。而贝吉塔叫来定制服装的裁缝朗尼此时也到了门外。玛利亚二姐带着朗尼和她的助理从佣人专属电梯进来，她们在会客厅里静静等待。  
“给你量尺寸的人到了，跟我过去吧。”贝吉塔整理了一下自己的袍子叫着卡卡罗特跟他过去，卡卡罗特跟上去后发现房子里又多了一个上了年纪带着皮尺的女性，还有两个拎着皮箱的少女。  
朗尼和玛利亚二姐对了一个眼神，机灵的助理们也马上明白了什么。“花色您还需要再看一下吗？”  
“先让他看，他挑完了再给我。”贝吉塔坐在沙发上抬起右手，玛利亚三姐坐在他旁边替他修理起了指甲。  
助理少女之一打开皮箱，拿出有着各式各样的布料册板让卡卡罗特挑选。卡卡罗特挠了挠脑袋也不知道该挑什么样子的才好，助理少女微笑着提示他哪些是比较日常且百搭的。助理缓解了这个五大三粗的alpha的尴尬，果然他挑选的样子是直A爆款。随后朗尼开始为卡卡罗特量身定尺，另一位助理少女则拿着平板电脑不断录入着数值。另一边的贝吉塔和拿布料的助理少女开始交谈起来，卡卡罗特虽然听不太明白但是感觉自己好像马上就要多出来一大堆衣服。卡卡罗特偷偷瞄了一眼那个一直在敲数的助理，他好像看见了好多个0，这衣服这么贵的吗？  
“少爷啊，最近别太累了，手可有点干了。”玛利亚三姐很是心疼地对她的小少爷说着。  
“好像是有点，我还想过些日子去种地呢。”贝吉塔抬起手瞧了瞧，“罢了也没什么影响。”  
朗尼给卡卡罗特量尺的时候对着贝吉塔夸赞这个alpha身材的优越，给他做出来的衣服要是上了身拍成照片估计都能往营销部那边递送。贝吉塔听着当然高兴，这个时候他突然想起来什么提醒了一下拿着布料的助理少女。“按照老头儿的喜好给他挑个西服的花色，做完了单独放着给我。”  
但是被量尺的卡卡罗特可快被折腾散了架，他没想到量个尺寸竟然这么累，怎么这么多的细节都要测，这下他的肚子又有点饿了……朗尼这尺寸可不是白测的，她把面前这个alpha的尺寸按照建立高级客户的档案的标准来做的，只得让这个还没太回过味儿来的alpha辛苦一点了。  
待一切都做好的时候已经临近中午，玛利亚大姐将贝吉塔平时上班需要携带的皮包交到卡卡罗特手里，目送他们坐上电梯。  
“贝吉塔，那个衣服是不是很贵啊？我看好像有好多个0哎。”  
“你就不要操这个心了，和你的研究成果比起来这算不了什么。”  
“哇，我的研究成果这么值钱的吗？”  
“笨蛋……”  
在地下车库等待许久的那巴看到电梯门打开的一刻眼都瞪直了，他老老实实把车开过去也像平常一样为贝吉塔打开车门。“今天您要去哪儿？”  
“把他放到中央公园旁的车站后直接去公司。”  
“是。”  
卡卡罗特站在车门旁有点不知所措，那巴非常有礼地带着他来到另一侧车门，请他上去。卡卡罗特抬眼看着这车里像星空一样的车顶感叹他们有钱人真会享受。贝吉塔注意到那巴的眼神忍不住从后视镜瞟过来，于是提醒他把后座的挡板玻璃变成磨砂的，根本看不到人的那种磨砂。  
“感觉我种一辈子地可能也买不了这种车哎。”卡卡罗特好奇地看着车里的配置，他挠着头傻笑着对贝吉塔说道，“嘻嘻，我长这么大还是头一次见这些东西。”  
“傻样，这不就都见过了。”  
“那个我可不可以问你一个……一个问题……”  
看着卡卡罗特那磕磕巴巴的样子贝吉塔直接问他：“是想知道我发情期在什么时候吗？”  
“嗯……”卡卡罗特非常认真地猛点头。  
贝吉塔伸出手来示意卡卡罗特把手机给他，然后在他的日历备注栏直接标了出来。“下个月就到了，三个月一次。不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
“我想到你的菜地里住一阵，你招得下我吗？”  
卡卡罗特一听这个脑子里一下炸开了花，招的了招的了，当然绝对招的了！


End file.
